Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed Ones following Prue's death. She's the wife to Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris and Brianna Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. History Early Life Piper was born on August 7, 1973 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. She develloped her powe very young, and was able to controle them very quickly. However sometime during November 1975, Piper and her older sister Prue Halliwell welcomed their little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After her birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. When her mothe died, the custody went to her father, Victor Bennett but it went to her Grams after he left few years later. Teen Years In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. Charmed Life Piper moved back to the Manor after her Grams died with her older sister, Prue. The two took care of the Manor and dealt with the financial fallout of Penny's death. Unbeknownst to Prudence, Piper had been keeping in touch with their younger sister, Phoebe, who was living in New York at the time. Few minutes before Phoebe return, Piper annonced to Prue that she'll live with them. Phoebe then came in, to Prue's displeasure. That night, Phoebe casted a spell unbeknownst to her sisters, debounding their powers and triggering their status as a Charmed Ones. At first, Piper was confused and hated being a witch. Not sure from where her powers came or if she was truly a good being, she tried to keep the magic down. However, she couldn't fully control her power and often froze the scene when she began to panic. Piper met Leo Wyatt, her Whitelighter whom later become her lover. However, they have to face many difficulties, mostly because a relationship between a Whitelighter and charge is forbidden by the Elders. Meanwhile, she opened her own club, the P3 which became a succesfull buisness. After fought the Elders, Piper and Leo were finally allowed to be together. Eventually, they married in February 2000 and Leo moved to the Manor. Prue's death in 2001 broke Pipper who turned into a Fury because she couldn't cope with her sister's death. The discovery as Paige Matthew, her half-sister that Patty had with her whitelighter, wasn't easy for her as she struggled to accept her as a sister. Over the years, both of them bonded, creating a strong sisterly bond. After many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant of their first child. Believing it was a girl, the couple planned to name the baby "Prudence Melinda" in honor of her oldest sister and Melinda Warren. Soon enough, the baby demonstrated great powers and was believed to the Twice-Blessed Child. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia leading her to be ordered a lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. She eventually delivered the baby on a table in the Halliwell Manor. Phoebe happily delivered the baby and relayed the news that the baby was, in fact, a boy instead of a girl. Weeks after the child's birth, Piper named the child, "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell", after his father, Aunt, and maternal family respectively. A few years after Wyatt's birth Piper had a second child with Leo, who she found out was actually her current Whitelighter, Chris Perry, who was from the future. Unlike her delivery with Wyatt, Chris' was much rockier as he entered distress and the doctor's were forced to operate. Piper almost died in surgery, but the doctors were able to save both Piper and baby Chris. Piper and Leo affectionately named the baby, "Christopher Perry Halliwell", after his paternal Grandfather and maternal family. When baby-Chris was born, future-Chris died, which prompted Piper to a few months of neurotic shadowing of baby-Chris. It wasn't until later on that Piper and Leo discovered that Chris was also a Twice-Blessed child like his older brother. During the Ultimate Battle against Billie Jenkins and Christy Jenkins, Piper's younger sisters were both killed, which prompted Piper to use Coop's ring to travel back in time and fix things. While traveling, she encountered her own mother, her Grandmother, and her future-self where she is a Grandmother. Piper was able to restore the timeline and save her sisters, completing the Ultimate Battle and finally reuniting with husband, who was taken by the Angel of Destiny. A year later, Piper gave birth to her and Leo's final child. A girl named Brianna Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Piper and Leo both agreed that the name Melinda reminded her too much of a bad future which could have happenned. She was named after a Warren ancestor, Piper's late older sister and the one who started the Warren Line. Before Blessed Piper retired from her Charmed One duty, and focus on her familial and career. She the chief at her own restaurant and finally live the normal life she desired. Physical Appareance Piper is a tiny beautiful woman. She's got a long and wavy brown hair with warm brown eyes. Piper tends to wore feminine outfit and take great care of her appareance when she's not working. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. Also, she can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Powers and Abilities Piper, following Prue's death, became the most powerful Charmed One in the set. After Phoebe chanted the Dominus Trinus spell, Piper had her Molecular Immobilization debound. Later on, Piper develloped the offensive power of Molecular Combustion, and was able to fight for herself. After the birth of her third child and the return of the Source, Piper developped the power of Moleculae Acceleration, a weaker version of her Molecular Combustion. She also possess the basic powers of a Witch such as Spell Casting, Scrying, Mediumship and Potion Making. Piper is well know to great at Potion Making. As a Charmed One, Piper and her sisters can access to the Power of Three. Relationship Leo Wyatt Piper and Leo had a long and complicated history which ended well. They currently still married and deeply in love with each other. He's the father of their three children. Wyatt Halliwell Chris Halliwell Brianna Halliwell Other relationships Notes and Trivia category:Blessed Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Parents